fjanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Bonkboy
A member of FJ A&M group that first observed the board at around its 50k posts, and later made his official entrance in June 2012 at around the 60k mark after throughly lurking like a creeper. An adept on the knowledge and history of anime and its many facets, Bonkboy proudly share his opinions on Anime & Manga Discussions when able. However, the rest of time he just posts Good Morning and Goodnight Threads, or maybe something that has no relevance to the board discussions. Bonkboy's accomplishments outside of anime include beating all 5 generations of Pokemon, and subsequently completing the Pokedex in 3 of the Pokemon Generations; playing over 300 hours of TF2 as the Scout, being a Macfag since birth, playing Touhou (Bullet Hell Games) on Hard Difficulty, messing with 8 year-old pantshitters on Xbox Live, and beating the Slenderman in a staring contest; only to later wake up in the middle of a corn field stripped naked, lying next to a mutilated deer carcass. Personality Bonkboy takes on the persona of Hei Black, or the Black Reaper from Darker Than Black. He has a variety of women in his life he considers waifus (Not important now, will mention later), but Yin is his first, and most dearest to him. Some would say his obsession with her as a waifu (Mostly his RL Friends), and him being Hei Black as unhealthy, but it may just be an infact healthy side effect of being a true anime fan. Yin is often seen appearing as a side persona for Bonkboy as well. Bonkboy is pretty benevolent and kind to the many people on /anime/, happily sharing his opinions on a discussion whether its anime related, or not. His tolerance for those who spam the board, especially trolls, quickly dissapates as he quickly dispenses a cold disdain for them stoicly staring down the spamming/trolling little shit until he either disappears from the board, or is overwhelmed by the assaults of other more aggressive /anime/ members. More will be posted later by me, or I'll let someone else post more about Bonkboy's Personality from their perspective. Anime List Bonkboy has watched a wide variety of animes and anime movies old and new; from Action, to Psychological, to Mecha, to Romance, to Slice of Life. Of these many animes he's claimed to watch these are the ones Bonkboy actually enjoyed and can't get enough of. *Darker Than Black (Except DTB: Season 2) *Angel Beats *Black Lagoon *Cowboy Bebop *Fairy Tail *FLCL *Ghost In The Shell *Guilty Crown *GURREN LAGANN (Motherfucking Yes!) *Hellsing Ultimate *High School of The Dead (Haters Gonna Hate) *NG: Evangelion *Nichijou *One Piece *Sword of the Stranger *Trigun *True Tears Relationship with other /anime/ Members 'Soulspark/Soulsmyr' Souls and Bonkboy are both Bloodbrothers and Battle-Brothers that proudly traverse /anime/, blowing shit up, getting into epic fights, and just being badass in general. Such a bond does not form immediately, but upon Bonk's discovery that Soul was a huge fan of both Warhammer 40K and Gurren Lagann, it felt as if the manly bond between them was destined to be. 'Lazyboyo' The relations between Lazyboyo and Bonkboy were initially awkward and brief. However, after some time the two became pretty chumy on /anime/. Apparently at some point (Roofies may or may not of been involved) Bonkboy declared: "Lazyboyo is my waifu." -Bonkboy stating his love. It is still unsure if this is a legitimately mutual feeling or not. 'Avejettom' One the first people Bonkboy ever came into contact with on /anime/. Due to a bit of miscommunication and overall comedic shenanigans Avejettom began referring to Bonkboy as his personal grill. Despite some resistance at first Bonkboy reluctantly agreed to Ave's nickname. As of today, Bonkboy is not referred to by Ave as his personal grill (As much), and the semblance of a friendship has been made between the two. 'AznSensation/Burnako' Azn is pratially responsible for getting Bonkboy into the VN, Katawa Shoujo. About 5 days later Bonk fell head over heels for Hanako and cried manly tears at the ending for Hanako's Route. So shortly after Bonkboy started talking to Azn and his alt. account Burnako regularly, and friendships were made. 'Tylosaurus' Being a fan of Touhou himself, being friends with Tylosaurus another proud Touhou fanatic would only be the natural outcome. However, much is not known about the two's relations other then that they don't hate each other. 'KwMclovin' At some point Bonkboy and this upstanding citizen of /anime/ known as KwMclovin (Codename: Rapeman) met and the story goes from there. There is a possibilitiy that at some point KwMclovin tried to/suceeded to rape Bonkboy, but there aren't enough records to show for it. Today though, the two appear to be friends, or at least Bonkboy throughly believes they are. Bonkboy's Quotes "How could you miss such a well-dressed man? ''" -Bonkboy playing Slender. "''Sweet. Lets go get drunk and blow some shit up..." -Bonkboy to Soulspark Category:Users